Angel
by sugarspicesass
Summary: DH missing moment. What would have happened if Ron had pulled Hermione away from Krum? My inspiration for this story was "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran. Disclaimer: The story and all characters belong to JKR, I just added a "missing scene" from her incredible book.


It was the night of Bill and Fleur's wedding. She walked into the tent looking like an angel. That's when he knew he was done for. He knew it was ridiculous to be thinking about angels when they could be attacked at any second. The way her brown curls framed her face and the way she smiled made him forget about Horcruxes or the war though. Her dress is what made her look like a real angel though, ethereal and beautiful. As the night when on, though, other men seemed to think she was looked like an angel as well. Especially Viktor Krum. Ron's mind went blank when he saw them dancing. Without realizing it, he ended up close enough to hear their voices.

"You look very beautiful tonight, Her-my-own," said Krum.

"Thank you, Viktor," Hermione's cheeks were turning red. She wasn't used to compliments like that. She usually only got compliments on her intelligence.

Before they could continue though, Ron interrupted.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?"

She looked confused, but bade Viktor goodbye and followed Ron. He didn't know why he was going outside of the tent, but his legs were moving of their own accord. Instead, his mind was focused on their hands. He had grabbed Hermione's hand on instinct, and she folded her hand within his. His stomach did a flip. _17 years old, but a girl holding my hand makes me get bloody butterflies,_ he thought _._ They stopped a little way from the tent. He realized that she was looking at him expectantly. He remembered he had asked to talk to her. He racked his brain, trying to think of something to say, but he drew a blank.

"Ron, what did you want to talk about? Are you okay?" Hermione's face showed that she was worried now.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought that maybe—do you want to dance?" He suddenly blurted out.

Hermione looked shocked. _Great_ , he thought, _now I've really messed it up_. To his surprise though, Hermione moved closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her face had softened and she looked happy. The music from the party had turned slow.

"I thought you'd never ask," she smiled.

That smile took him back to when they were kids. All the times they had fought and yet he still had ended up falling for her, hard. He never thought that he would fall for someone so young, but he had. Her arms tightening around his neck brought him back to the present. She had moved closer and he had wrapped his arms around her waist. It comforted him, knowing that she was there. It gave him hope about the war, about fighting against all odds. He looked into her eyes. He didn't want to risk losing her, like he had almost done countless times, by being a bloody git. He knew she was the woman he needed and wanted in life. He knew that he wanted to be with her forever, to build a life with her. He felt that he didn't deserve her, but the way she leaned into him and continue to hug him tighter let him know that she felt differently.

The music had turned to an upbeat tempo again. The guests had become louder once more.

"You look perfect. You are perfect," he whispered.

He thought she didn't hear him. There was no way she could over the sound of the celebration, but she suddenly pulled away. She looked at him for a minute, maybe longer. He couldn't remember because at that moment he felt her lips on his. It was gentle and it poured all her love towards him. He got over his shock and kissed her back. It was sweet and slow, it was everything they both had wanted since their fourth year. One hand cupped her cheek, and the other went into her hair. Her hands reached up to touch the nape of his neck. He felt her shiver and chills went down his own spine. It wasn't even cold, he wasn't even cold. She warmed his heart. She warmed his entire being. Everything about the war, every stupid thing he had ever done, faded out of his mind. Right now, in this moment with this perfect angel, he was content.


End file.
